1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which can generate a user interface about program information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image processing apparatus receives a broadcasting signal from a broadcasting station and processes the broadcasting signal into a visible image. Recently, as contents of digital broadcasting become diverse, the number of channels included in the received broadcasting signal is also increased. Accordingly, the image processing apparatus receiving and processing the digital broadcasting can give a user wide channel options, but is inconvenient for the user to select a program belonging to his or her wanted category due to the increased number of channels.
To solve the problem, a conventional image processing apparatus displays information on the category of a program included in a broadcasting signal together with an image of the program, thereby allowing a user to select the program belonging to his or her wanted category without difficulty.
However, in the case of displaying the information on the category together with additional information such as an image mode, resolution, etc., and in the case of displaying only information on the category, the conventional image processing apparatus displays the information in the same format. Thus, it is difficult that the user grasps the category of the program.